Secrets of the Heart
by Ruby-Castle
Summary: What will happen to Harry when he is captured and blackmailed into giving Lucius Malfoy his body. Will he die or find love in the arms of his enemy?
1. In the Belly of the Beast

Secrets of the Heart  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: this is in response to Maeglin Yedi's Harry/Lucius challenge #3 and although it may start out with a lot of angst, it gets better.  
  
Disclaimer: ::Sigh:: no, I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, they would be having a lot more sex than they do in the books. ::winks mischievously::  
  
  
  
To say that things were going well in Harry Potters life would label you a hideous liar. As of 2 hours ago, Harry had abandon his life on #4 Privet Drive for good. Nobody could make him stay there another second. He didn't care if Merlin himself appeared in front of him and told him to.   
It wasn't that he was selfish or a spoiled brat (though he knew some people who might disagree with that)  
  
A/N: ::cough:: Snape ::cough::  
  
No, it was quite the opposite. Harry was an incredibly selfless, giving person, but he could only take so much abuse at the hands of his closed minded relatives. But that was beside the point.  
What Harry was really focusing on was why he was now standing in the rain, freezing cold and incredibly alone. It was because he was depressed, not suicidal, but just so lonely that sometimes it just hurt to keep going on. Like each breath he took was forced. He felt numb. The only way he could get away from the agony of it was to cut himself.  
  
A/n: there are no graphic cut scenes and the story does NOT focus on this a lot.  
  
He would just pick up a blade and run it down his wrist and then everything would go away, he could just worry about the pain and not care about his scar, or Cedric Diggory, or even Voldemort. Strangely enough, he had been doing this for as long as he could remember, after all, he was always alone, even when he was a child. The result was his wrists and feet were covered with long, ugly silvery scars.  
Harry had never told anyone about this and he kept it very well hidden. Frankly he just had to much to deal with as it was, he certainly didn't need any extra pressure added or people looking over his shoulder and never leaving him alone for fear he would kill himself. But most of all he didn't want them to be disappointed in him, not his friends, or Dumbledore, or Sirius and Remus , he didn't want to see the shame and disgust in their faces, or the words of comfort they would give to him. He just wanted….to be loved.  
And that was why Harry was huddled up by himself in the darkness of Diagon Alley, crying softly to himself.  
By the time the rain had stopped, he was to out of it to even notice when a person, dressed entirely in black, slowly walked down the street towards him, examining his bloody wrist before picking him up and carrying him off to an unknown destination.  
  
*******************  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy, like all other rich, arrogant, aristocrats, prided himself on being prepared for anything. After all, he didn't become one of the inner circle by being a fool. No, he was always in control of the situation and always looking for ways to increase his power and wealth.  
But when he had decided to take a small stroll down Diagon Alley to clear his head, he had most certainly not expected to find Harry Potter laying against Ollivanders crying and bleeding, all alone and just waiting for someone like him to come along and take him away.  
It almost sounded romantic.  
Lucius knew this was some sort of sign that his luck was about to get a whole lot better. After all, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was laying on the ground, alone and weakened just as he walked by.  
Lucius internally grinned. And to think he almost didn't go out today.  
Without a moments hesitation, the Death Eater strode over to the small, underweight boy and picked him up like he weighed nothing at all. Lucius vaguely noticed how well Harry seemed to fit in his arms and the beginnings of one of his famous schemes began to take root in his head, making his mouth twist up into a smirk.  
  
"Harry Potter." He said softly, taking in the slit wrists and the cloudy eye's that were gazing innocently up at him. " I do believe you can serve a better purpose than death."  
  
In response they boy gave a soft whimper and buried his face in Lucius' expensive robes.  
  
*******************  
  
It was some time before Harry came back to reality. He had been on the edge of sleep and awareness for quite some time now, not wanting to face life at the moment.   
  
"Harry." Said a deep, rich voice. "Wake up little one."  
"Mmm," Harry mumbled in irritation, burying his face in the soft pillow underneath his head "No, wanna sleep."   
"Oh, I don't think you do, petite. Open your eye's."  
'Wait a minute.' thought Harry. 'I know that voice.'  
  
With a gasp, Harry's emerald green eye's shot open and he bolted upright in the bed, not noticing his clothes, or rather lack of clothes, as the sheets slid seductively down his hips.   
To the boys horror he was right about the voice. Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater and one of his enemies, was sitting on the bed, staring at him with those hard steel gray eye's that could burn into your soul and leave you feeling weak and pathetic.  
  
"Hello Harry. I trust you slept well." Came the silky voice once again.  
"M-Malfoy." Harry said, his voice no louder than a whisper.   
"Yes, Harry." He said. "Lucius Malfoy."  
There was a long pause as Harry took in the situation. Something seemed to be missing from this. "Why isn't Voldemort here?" He asked uncertainly, and more than a little nervously.  
"Because, I don't feel that he has to know about this little….meeting of ours just yet." He said, smiling unpleasantly. "And, if you cooperate, I don't think he ever will know."  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.   
"I couldn't help but notice those many scars on your body." Lucius said, changing the subject. Harry's eye's widened slightly and clutched his wrists to his chest. "I can tell from your reaction that this is a very personal subject, and I just can't help but think that the public deserves to knowif their hero is mentally unstable. After all, I would hate to ruin any chance you had of defeating Voldemort by depriving you of the help you, quite obviously, need." Said Lucius, keeping a straight face and sounding totally sincere. That man was really a master of deception. Harry supposed if Voldemort was the lord of darkness than Lucius was the lord of lies because both were very good at their jobs.  
"N-no." Harry stammered. "Don't, y-you can't tell anyone, there all counting on me," He pleaded desperately. Knowing it was stupid to try and reason with a Death Eater let alone share the fact that he cared so much about the subject.  
Lucius fixed Harry with a penetrating stare. "……Exactly how much would you be willing to give to keep me quiet?"  
"ANYTHING!" Harry said, wishing he could take it back the second it was out of his mouth, but he couldn't seem to control anything he said. In reality, though, he meant it with all his heart. He just couldn't let anyone know. "Please, you can't tell anyone, I- I'll do anything you want."  
Well now, that was unexpected. Lucius never imagined it would be this easy to get what he wanted. He really expected the boy to put up one hell of a fight. Well, maybe he would once he heard his proposition.  
"Well, as long as your being so very willing to put out," He said slowly. "I believe I'll choose…..your body."   
Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. "You want to posses me?" He asked. "L-like a zombie…or something."  
  
'Oh god.' Lucius thought, looking at Harry with a mixture of amusement and astonishment. He couldn't believe the boy could be so dense, or innocent. What were those people thinking? Harry was absolutely ignorant in the matters of sex, that much was obvious. How could he be expected to go against the Death Eaters with an attitude like that? This was much better than Lucius had had anticipated.  
  
"No Harry. I'm going to fuck you until you bleed." He said simply, taking a sick sort of pleasure at the way Harry's already pale face drained of all color.  
"B-But, you're a-a guy. You can't do that."  
"Oh?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"  
"B-b-because….I-it's impossible." He whimpered, his eye's getting misty from the tears that had begun to well up in his eye's.  
"I assure you it's quite possible. Now, do we have a deal, or do I have to go to that Skeeter woman and give her all the gory details. Or I could just call Voldemort, I'm sure I would be well rewarded for bringing you to him, and I know anything he would do to you is much worse than anything I would do. Because I want you alive, Voldemort, on the other hand, wants you dead."  
Harry blinked back tears. "W-will I still get to go to school?"  
"Yes. But if you agree, than all of your Hogsmeade weekends you will be at my disposal, as well as every vacation."  
"……A-alright." He whispered, looking like he was going to faint on the spot.  
Lucius gave a slight nod, his eye's gleaming. "Then I will see you later on tonight." He said, slowly standing up and brushing his robes off with his elegant hands. But before he turned to leave, the older man leaned down and captured Harry's soft, untouched mouth with his own, smiling against the boys lips as Harry gave a panicked noise but didn't try to struggle or get away. After a moment, Lucius pulled away.  
"Until tonight, ma petite."  
  
*******************  
  
Harry watched with wide eye's as the door closed. He couldn't believe this was happening, and so fast, one minute he was free of the Dursleys the next he was Lucius Malfoys prisoner. And he was going to…to be forced to have sex with him.  
Why did this always have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just live a normal life, like Ron or Hermione, why did this have to happen? He didn't want this……although, that kiss had done something strange to him. It made his stomach feel fluttery and sick, but not in a bad way.  
Harry might not have known a lot about sex, but he knew enough to know he wasn't supposed to get a fluttery feeling when his enemy kissed him. That confused him more than anything. Was he a pervert or sick? What was wrong with him?  
  
"Oh god." Harry moaned helplessly, burying his face in his hands and sinking back into the bed. "Somebody please help me." He sobbed, letting the darkness take him.  
  
  
A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! The first chapter down. ::hugs all the readers:: hello all. This is my first HP/LM fic. I'm so happy. ::jumps on giant fluffy bed:: Review and tell me what you think. Am I good? Do I suck? Is the moon made of cheese? Huh?? huh?? huh?? 


	2. Loosing Hope

A/N: this chapter doesn't have any rape in it but there will be some in later chapters, I'll leave the choice up to the readers.   
And puh-leeeeze, R+R , it will make you rich beyond all belief, for I am the Goddess of Lucky Charms. ::gasps in horror:: EEEEEK!!! There after me lucky charms. ::runs away screaming::  
  
Secrets of the Heart  
Chapter 2  
  
  
When Lucius entered the room later that night he did so with the intention of simply taking what he wanted and leaving Harry to deal with the consequences. So it's rather needless to say that he was surprised to find Harry curled up in the large bed, looking for all the world like he had just fallen to sleep after a hard day of school and homework.  
The older man stood there in the doorway looking at the charming picture in front of him and couldn't help feeling REALLY good about himself. After all, he had done what Voldemort and the others found impossible and captured Harry Potter, and now the boy was his to do with as he liked.  
That was certainly something to think about. Harry was his now to do with as he pleased.   
Oh, the possibilities.   
Two opportunities were presented here. One, he could take Harry without restraint and hurt the boy, running the risk of breaking him and somebody finding out about their arrangement. Or two, he could take Harry gently, and slowly gain the boys trust and possibly a valuable ally over time.  
Really no contest there. Number two had so much more to gain from, not to mention, unlike his less dignified associates, he really didn't fancy the idea of raping a 15 year old boy. It wasn't exactly his idea of a victory to torture the helpless.  
  
"Harry." He called softly, walking up to the bed and lightly shaking the boy. "Wake up, petit."  
"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, his eye's slowly fluttered open revealing those shocking emerald orbs that were rapidly darkening in fear.   
"Welcome to the land of the living." Lucius said with a small chuckle. Harry really did look like he had just stepped out of a coffin. Lucius wondered if perhaps the boy had vampire blood in him, he certainly looked like it. "Are you ready, petit?"  
He could see the stream of emotions swirling in the boys eyes as he took a deep breath. "….Yes," he whispered after a long pause, lowering his head to hide the blush that was gracing his cheeks and the tears that followed.  
"Shhh. Don't cry little one, I wont hurt you." Lucius said gently, placing a finger under his chin and lifting the boys face so he could look into those terrified eye's.   
  
Slowly, so as not to startle the boy, Lucius gently lowered his head to kiss his petal soft lips, feeling Harry tense up as he did so.   
The kiss was much more than he had expected. It was nothing like kissing the cold Narcissa, who's lips felt dead and uncaring. Nor was this like any of the lovers he had had over the years, who's passion was only fueled by their lust for money. This was different.   
Harry's lip's felt warm and soft, with that charming hesitance and uncertainty that Lucius found rather sweet. It was very hard to find an innocence like Harry's in the world.  
Harry himself was just as shocked. This wasn't what he had thought it would be like at all. It was nothing like those brief, awkward kisses that he had had at the astronomy tower with girls who were in love with his title and not who he really was. This kiss sent warm tingles throughout his entire body, driving away the cold that had been with him ever since he had come to this place. Unknowingly he had begun to respond to the kiss, nervously opening his mouth to let Lucius' tongue slide in.  
They both held the kiss until the need to breath again was to much, reluctantly parting to stare at each other, Lucius with astonishment and Harry with fearful wondering.  
  
"My my, petit. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Lucius said, smirking slightly.  
Harry's eye's lowered and his face went red. "No." He mumbled, wringing his hands. "That was my first kiss. Well…like that one anyways." He went redder.  
"I will be your first and only." Said Lucius in a voice that left no room for argument, drawing Harry into another heated kiss.  
  
It was some time later when Lucius pushed Harry onto his back and removed the sheets from his unresisting body, pausing to admire the view. Harry had a beautiful body, it was small and childish looking, despite him being 15, with pale milky skin that was sadly marred with many scars and dark bruises. Lucius was rather worried that Harry was so small, if he wasn't careful the boy could get badly hurt, and that was the last thing he needed.  
With an inward shrug, Lucius reached over to a small stand beside the bed and began rummaging around until he found the small jar of lotion.  
  
"P-please don't." Harry whimpered pitifully, beginning to tremble again. In spite of the wonderful kiss he and Lucius had shared, he really wasn't ready for this yet. "I d-don't want to…"  
"Shhh, relax, I wont hurt you, petite." The older man said gently, pulling off his many robes until he to was naked. The man smirked as Harry stared at his well toned body, knowing he was good looking and knowing others thought he was good looking. He was very self absorbed, which anyone with brains could tell.  
  
Moving slowly, Lucius crawled on the bed and began kissing the boys quivering belly, moving lower and lower, all the while spreading the lotion on his fingers.  
When he finally reached Harry's groin the boy gave a startled shout and bucked his hips, nearly hitting Lucius as the man's mouth engulfed his hard member.   
  
"God!" Harry screamed in ecstasy, clutching Lucius' white/blond hair to keep himself from wildly thrashing as the man began running his tongue down his cock. "Oh please." He moaned, wiggling slightly as the pressure began building to an unbearable peak, finally exploding.  
Pulling back just in time, Lucius watched calmly as Harry came. Not wanting to lower himself to swallowing he simply watched as the boy collapsed on the bed bonelessly, much to exhausted to notice his surroundings, much less when Lucius parted his leg's and gently began pushing a slick finger past the tight ring of muscles, moving it around to prepare him for what was to come.  
Harry was only vaguely aware of the finger entering him but he was to drunk on the aftershock to care what was happening to him. That changed however when he felt something much bigger than Lucius' fingers begin to relentlessly push against him. He didn't know or care what it was, all he cared about was the pain that came from the large invader. With a cry of pain as Lucius pushed further, burying his length in the sweet body under him, Harry began weakly struggling.  
  
"Be still, petit." Lucius snapped, grabbing Harry's hip's and forcing him to stay still.  
"H-hurts." He whimpered, his chest heaving as he tried to control the sobs that threatened to consume him. "Please, take it out, it hurts."  
"I know, little one." Lucius murmured, gently kissing the trembling boy before slightly pulling out, seeking the prostate gland. He assumed he had found it when Harry gasped in pleasure. After that it was easy to get the boy to submit, especially when he began moving in him, hitting the prostate with each thrust. Bringing them quickly to the edge. Both were practically mindless by the time they came, screaming and moaning at the incredible onslaught of pleasure.  
When it was all over, Lucius collapsed on top of Harry, breathing hard. Both fell asleep soon after, peacefully resting in each others embrace, completely unaware of the change that had taken place in both of them at that moment and totally unaware of the morning to come.  
  
******************  
  
Both woke up at nearly the same time, looking at each other with sleep glazed eye's, not actually aware yet. It was Harry who first remembered.  
  
"Y-you bastard!" He screamed jumping off the bed only to find his legs wouldn't support him as he collapsed to the floor, burying his face in his hands and letting out harsh, wracking sobs. "Why?" He sobbed heartbrokenly. "I d-didn't want t-to do that yet. I wasn't r-ready."  
Lucius slowly sat up, wincing slightly as his sore muscles moved into action. With a glare, he looked at the sobbing by at his feet. "I did it because you belong to me. You gave me permission, my silence in exchange for your body, I wasn't doing anything you didn't consent to." His gray eye's were hard like ice. "You had better get used to it because this is a magically binding contract and was signed the second our lips touched."  
"No, I didn't want that to happen." Harry whimpered. "I-I was just trying to d-do my best for everyone. Can't y-you let me go?"  
Lucius snorted. "What part of magical contract don't you understand? Were stuck with this until the day we die. You could say it's a marriage of souls if it would make you feel better. But the fact remains that neither the Ministry nor your precious Headmaster can break this….thing without killing us."  
All the while Lucius was talking, Harry's eye's had grown even more large and teary. Somehow he thought Lucius would look a whole lot happier about it. "Why aren't you jumping for joy? You're the one that wanted this after all," he spat.  
"No, I think your mistaken, I wanted your body, nothing more. I certainly didn't want to be bound to you for life. It was a grave mistake on my part not to notice it sooner." He sighed at his own stupidity. He had been so absorbed with the boy he hadn't even realize they were performing a binding ceremony. Not a proper one by any means, but it was enough for the magic to take hold of. "The contract was formed when we made the….vows, me, my silence, and you, your body. We signed it with the kiss, and bound it by having sex." He sighed in irritation the the stupid simplicity of it all.  
"B-but what will everyone say when they find out. M-my friends won't want to talk to me a-and it will be all over the Daily Prophet." Harry cried desperately. "God, I should have just told them in the first place, then none of this would have happened." With that, the dam broke and Harry began sobbing uncontrollably, his small frame trembling like a leaf.  
Lucius gave a suffering sigh, vowing to himself that he would never pick up another stray child again, and slid to the floor beside Harry, gathering the boy in his arms. "Don't cry, petit. I'll fix everything." He said, wondering why the hell he was being so damn nice. "Now get up, we need to take a trip to Hogwart's."  
"NO!" Harry shouted suddenly. "You can't! I don't want anyone to know. Please."  
"I don't care," he said, his voice going cold and emotionless. His mood swings were starting to kick in again. "I'm not giving you a choice, now get up. Accio robes." Two pairs of black robes flew across the room and into Lucius' outstretched hand. "Put this on."  
Numbly, Harry took the robe, noticing it wasn't the one he was wearing when he first arrived. It was made of much finer material and was the same style as the older mans. Black, high collared and form fitting. But where Harry's had gold buttons running down the front, Lucius' had silver buttons.  
Harry didn't fancy the idea of walking around looking like Lucius Malfoy, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and slipped the robe on, noting with surprise that it fit him perfectly. A house elf must have made it for him while Lucius had been gone.  
Lucius looked approvingly at Harry, noting how good Harry looked in black and making a mental note to make sure all of Harry's robes were black or green. "Are you ready?"  
Harry nodded miserably. "Good. And for heavens sake, do something with your hair, it looks hideous." He ordered, grabbing Harry's arm and apparating to the Hogwart's anti-apparition boundaries.   
Without even pausing for a second, Lucius began dragging the silent boy towards the castle.  
  
****************  
  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his office when a small house elf appeared, announcing the arrival of none other than Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore didn't believe it at first, until he saw it with his own eye's, than he began worrying, seeing the tenseness on Lucius' face and the sad, miserable look in Harry's red eye's.  
Now his curiosity was really acting up, and he had a hard time controlling himself from asking them to spill everything.  
  
"Lemon drop?" He offered politely.  
"No. Were not here on a social call." Lucius snapped.  
"Oh?"  
"It seems Mr. Potter and I have accidentally entered into a bound magical contract."  
"……." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye's didn't vanish. If anything, it got brighter and filled with even more curiosity which annoyed Lucius to no end. "And how on earth did that happen?"  
  
And so Lucius let loose with the entire story, neither of them noticing when Harry began silently crying again, frantically rubbing his wrists that had all of a sudden gotten very itchy where the scars were. He just knew everyone was going to hate him. Ron would look at him with disgust, Hermione would never speak to him again, and everyone would hate him all because he was being forced to sleep with a man twice his age.  
But most of all, he didn't think he could stand to find out what would happen when Sirius got wind of this, he would never speak to Harry again. And he would never have a family now. His future was with Lucius, he could never have a girlfriend, or get married, or even have children. Not to mention they would both probably be dead once Voldemort found out.  
His future and death were all but written in stone. He never had a chance, he was a martyr of fate.  
He didn't notice when the two older men had stopped talking and were looking at him.  
  
"Lucius, do you think you could give us a moment?"  
"Fine." Lucius said, striding out of the room with an air of irritation about him. The sound of a slamming door signaling they were alone.  
There was a long awkward pause as Dumbledore sadly took in Harry's pale, tear streaked face. "…..Are you alright Harry?" The boy shook his head. "I see. Well, this is some mess you two have gotten yourself into."  
"Can you fix it?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"I'm afraid not Harry, bound contracts can't be broken without killing the two casters." He sighed, looking a whole lot older. "I wish there was something I could do….but I can't."  
Harry gave a soft whimper, wringing his hands nervously. "B-but I…. I don't want to go back with him. He'll m-make me sleep with him again. Please, c-can't you do something?"  
The Headmaster frown, feeling a great swell of pity for the scared child in front of him, furious at his own inability to help the poor boy. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have no power in this matter. The choice rest's with Lucius alone, the most I can do for you is to keep this from everyone until your ready for them to know."  
The boy gave a small sob, looking at Dumbledore with desperate, pleading eye's. "C-could I stay here for the rest of the summer? Please, I don't want to go back."  
"I'm sorry, but the decision isn't mine to make. You will have to speak to Lucius." He said softly, cursing himself mentally as Harry's eye's lost any spark of hope he may have had and he dully shook his head.  
"He wont let me." He looked up at Dumbledore again. "I-I'm scared, I don't want to go with him. He didn't care last night, he even said so this morning. All he wants is my body."  
"I'm sure that will change, Harry. He can't be all bad." Dumbledore said softly, praying he was right. "Why don't you go wait out side and I can talk to him. Maybe he'll let you stay here for awhile."  
"Alright." Harry said, walking slowly out of the office, soon replaced by Lucius' tall form.  
"Well?" Said the pale man with a sneer. "Have fun filling his head with nonsense? I hope you didn't get his hopes up to much, because there's no chance in hell he's staying here for the summer. He made the choice so now he must deal with the consequences."  
"Lucius. Be reasonable, he's just a child." Dumbledore said, trying to reason with the man. "You can't possibly expect him to sleep with you. He's just had his entire life turned upside down and his future decided for him, all in less than 24 hours. Give him some time."  
Lucius snorted arrogantly. "I don't think so. He belongs to me now and I expect him to serve me every night. I suggest you make suitable arrangements before the school year starts because I'm not going to wait for the vacations to take him either." From the tone of the mans voice Dumbledore could tell there was no hope for negotiations.  
"Fine. I'll notify you when the arrangements are made."  
"Good. Now I must take my leave, I have yet to fully explore that delicious little body of his," He said, deliberately taunting the Headmaster as he whirled around and marched out of the office.  
  
Dumbledore watched him leave, silently praying for Harry's safety.  
  
***************  
  
"Let's go," Lucius commanded, striding past Harry without even looking at him.  
"L-Lucius….why can't I stay here?" Harry asked, jogging to keep up with the man.  
"Because I said so, now hurry up, I have things to do."  
  
Harry gave a small nod, following Lucius outside. Feeling rather like a dog at the commands the older man was giving.  
How was he supposed to live like this? Lucius treated him no better than an animal, expecting him to follow his commands without question. But then again, what choice did he have? For all the protest he could make it wouldn't change the fact that he was the property of the Death Eater, all he could do was just lay there and take it.  
Lucius owned him, body ,mind and soul. A fact that horrified Harry to no end. How could one person have so much power over him? It was wrong. His life wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
"Stop brooding." Lucius snapped. "There's no use agonizing over it. You'll only make your self miserable and sick."  
"Well what the hell am I supposed to do!!!" Harry screamed. Putting all his anger and frustration into the words. "My life is over. I'm like a fucking dog and you're my bloody master. How am I supposed to feel happy knowing that I've just signed myself over to someone who would like nothing better than to see me dead!? And what the hell's going to happen when Draco find's out? Everyone will know and my friends wont want to speak to me ever again!" He gave a tortured wail, falling to the ground while Lucius watched, his eye's showing a slight hint of pity.  
"…Oh, mon petit." The older man sighed, gently lifting the sobbing boy in his arms. "I know you feel like your trapped, but there's nothing you can do about it."  
Harry sniffled, resting his head against Lucius' strong shoulder. "How would you feel if you were bound to Cornelius Fudge?"  
Lucius wrinkled his nose in distain. "I would have killed myself long before I found out."  
"Well, that's kind of like how I feel."  
The Death Eater snarled at the comparison. "Be thankful your not bound to Snape. He wouldn't hesitate to make your life a living hell if he was in my position." Harry shrugged, internally shuddering at the thought. "Now, enough talk, you need food and rest. I know your trying to get used to this but I will not have you moping around all day and being dead weight. Maybe you can put yourself to use exercising my pet's or something." Lucius nodded to himself. "Yes, that would be a good idea," He said to himself, "Not to hard, but difficult enough so your mind won't wander."  
Harry coughed. "I'm right here you know." He mumbled angrily, frowning as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "…Lucius, a-am I going to have to……s-sleep with you again?"  
"Yes." Came the firm reply that left no room for negotiation.  
Harry lowered his head, feeling his eye's begin to tear up again as he began to tremble slightly. "….A-alright then. Uhm, what sort of animals do you have?"  
"Just two actually," Said Lucius, lightly letting Harry drop to the ground and resumed walking at a slower pace so Harry could keep up. "There's my snake and my horse. The snake is a Boa Constrictor I had found near a muggle city nearly 5 years ago, and the horse is a rare breed of Dark Unicorn that usually run's off for weeks at a time on me when I need her most."  
Harry was rather interested. Perhaps living with Lucius wouldn't be all that bad, it was just the night's he feared, but besides that, the older man was surprisingly good company, if a little cold and distant at times.  
His fear and longing for freedom still hadn't diminished, but the least he could do was make the best of the situation for now.  
"I'd like to see them. They sound amazing."  
Lucius nodded his approval as they reached the edge of the anti-apparition wards. Taking a hold of Harry's arm he apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
And so began the first day of the rest of Harry's life.  
  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. I personally thought this chapter could be better, but I wanted to get it out of the way so I could get on with the real plot. Now I need your vote, who do you think should be the first person to find out about Lucius and Harry? Should it be Draco, Snape or Voldemort? I'll leave the decision to you my minions, MWA HA HA HA. ::coughs and looking around shiftily:: Those hairballs can be a bitch sometimes.  
Ok, here's a question: Is it just me, or are all boy bands gay? I swear, they sound like girls, look like girls and sometimes dress like girls, is it coincidence or not? 


	3. Shocks and Changes

A/N: Ok, here's an author's note to clear up a little confusion.  
When Lucius went to Dumbledore he never actually told him about Harry's scars, I just didn't add that part. He just told Dumbledore he had found Harry after he had run away, so it was well within the boundary's of the contract. Sorry for the confusion. ^_^  
  
Secrets of the Heart  
Chapter 3  
  
  
It had been a week since Harry had come to Malfoy Manor. But surprisingly it wasn't as horrible as he had imagined. During the day he was allowed to roam the grounds, Draco and Narcissa were in Paris on vacation so there was no chance of him being found out.  
As Harry soon found out, the Malfoy's were quite obviously rolling in money, not that he didn't already know it, but he had never actually thought about it before. He found it sad that people like the Malfoy's were living in the lap of luxury, while nice, honest people like the Weasly's were struggling to make a living.  
The grounds around the manor were huge, and Harry spent most of his day's exploring them with Lucius's two pet's.   
Nehmora, the black unicorn, ill tempered and absolutely uncontrollable, and according to Lucius, he wasn't even supposed to have her because Dark Unicorns were associated with black magic. Harry, despite his hatred of the Dark Arts, didn't see the point in condemning animals, especially since Nehmora was a law unto herself and had never shown even the slightest hint of evil.   
The second of Lucius's pet's was the Boa Constrictor, Sserith. It was to Harry's surprise when he actually met Sserith to find that this was the same snake he had freed from the zoo 5 years ago. Sserith was very pleased to see him again and had begun calling him master.  
At that moment, however, Harry was flying across the field on Nehmora's back, trying desperately to hold on as the Unicorn launched itself into a tree, doing her best to scare the hell out of the Boy-who-lived. Harry could swear he could see her large red eye's twinkling with laughter as he was thrown from her back to land in a crumpled heap at Lucius Malfoy's feet.  
  
"Ohhhh, I think my arms broken." Harry groaned, glaring at Lucius who was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
The older man crouched down so he was eye level with Harry. "What on earth possessed you to ride her?" Lucius asked, grinning broadly as he helped Harry to his feet. "Nehmora has a very violent sense of humor you know, your lucky she didn't try to smash your head in."  
"Speaking from experience?" Harry asked.  
"Of course. Why do you think I never ride her anywhere?" He gave the Unicorn a pat on the head. "Let's get you inside, Harry, it's nearly sunset, you should have been in an hour ago." Lucius said, walking back towards the Manor.  
The smile disappeared from Harry's face at the reminder and he slowly began following Lucius, staring at the ground, not wanting to be reminded of the night any more than he did about Voldemort.   
This was why he could never really be happy anymore. The threat of night always sent a shiver down his spine. No matter how much he prayed, Lucius never failed to call him to his room at night and it was always as horrible as the first time. No matter how much he didn't want it, he always gave in to the pleasure Lucius forced on his body, and as always it left him feeling dirty and used. He knew he should just accept it and get on with what was left of his life, but something was keeping him from doing it, he didn't know what yet, but it was almost as if a piece of himself was missing. He had felt that way ever since the bond had formed. It was like a big weight on his chest keeping him from breathing, and sometimes the pain was just to much, it was like the loneliness he had felt all his life had multiplied and was trying to swallow him alive. He just wanted desperately for it to end. To be left in peace.  
Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that they had reached the bedroom.  
  
"Come on Harry," Lucius said, gently pushing Harry into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.   
"B-but it's not sunset yet." Harry said softly, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled.  
Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And since when have we ever had a set date to have sex?" He asked softly, giving Harry a stern look. "On the bed now."  
Harry shuddered as he climbed onto the large bed, feeling very small and lost in the large room. "Please," He whispered as Lucius pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. "I don't want this."  
Lucius leaned in close so he could whisper in Harry's ear, "Shh, mon petit. Now is not the time. Just lay back and relax, it will be over soon."  
  
***************  
  
Draco smiled as he saw the manor come into view from on top of his broom. The eagle eye view really made it seem majestic in the light of the setting sun, almost like a dream. It was really beautiful, all the pink and blue swirling together with the clouds to make lovely patterns in the sky.  
Draco shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Getting so sentimental over a sunset. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were above such thing's. He was getting almost as bad as Potter.   
……..Potter. Just the name made his blood boil and was almost enough to ruin his good day.  
Perfect little orphan Potter, always outdoing him in everything, Quidditch, dueling, fame, it didn't matter, Potter always beat him. His father would always have a disapproving look on his face every time he came home from another defeat. It made him furious. His father was always disappointed in him because of Potter.   
The bloody scar face even made his own father turn against him.  
But at least he had a father, unlike that idiot Potter.   
  
By the time Draco landed he was feeling more than a little unhappy. But that didn't matter now that he was home.  
He had come home early from Paris at his mothers suggestion to spend more time with his father. Narcissa thought it would be good for the both of them to get their mind off of their problems and spend some time together.   
Draco had to agree with her right away, his father was really overworked and deserved some time off, and he would really like to just spend some time with him before the summer was over, he very rarely even spoke to his father these day's. He just hoped Lucius would be happy to see him.  
  
Draco walked into the house, immediately heading towards the study where he could usually find his father working on mountains of paperwork during the evening. "Father! Are you here?" He shouted into the empty room, hearing only his voice echoing off the walls. Slowly he looked inside, seeing the room was empty. His mouth pressed together in frustration at having no response. "Strange, he should be here this time of day." He murmured, leaving the room to climbing the winding staircase outside of the study, making sure to keep his footsteps light so they didn't echo.   
Maybe his father was in the bedroom, though it was unusual for him to go to sleep at this time.  
As he reached the bedroom, his hand poised to open the door, something made him stop. He wasn't quite sure what until he heard it again.  
There was a strange noise coming from inside the room. That was very unusual as his father didn't make noise, he was as silent as a cat. Even when he was in pain Lucius would rather die than show any kind of emotion by making noise.  
Draco pressed his ear to the door, struggling to hear the sounds coming from the bedroom. His eye's narrowing slightly as the sounds became clearer. There was a lot of movement, wispy sounds that sounded like clothes being thrown on the floor and an occasional sharp sob that was most definitely not his father.  
  
"P-please don't," Said a small, scared male voice that sounded dangerously familiar to Draco's ears. To his utter disgust, there was a loud moan and another hopeless sob.  
  
Draco was no idiot, he knew exactly what he was hearing. If it had been a female voice in the room he would have just shrugged and gone to bed, it's not like his mother didn't have her lovers over as well. But the pleading voice was undeniably male and sounded to young and childish for him to just ignore. Draco held his breath, trying to hear everything that was going on behind the closed door.  
Suddenly a sharp scream cut through the air that made Draco jump, followed by a loud masculine voice that began cursing loudly. The deeper voice was his father….so who was the other person in there? It sounded so familiar, like it was someone Draco knew but couldn't remember.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Shrieked the younger voice again. There was the sound of a body hitting the floor as the younger person rolled off the bed and some shuffling.  
"Get back here," growled his fathers angry, frustrated voice.  
"N-no, please, don't touch me again." Whimpered the younger voice, trembling in fear.  
"Harry! Stop this nonsense right now and get over here."  
Draco froze, his mouth falling open in shock.  
He couldn't have heard right. There's no way Harry Potter could be in that room, especially since the sounds coming from in there clearly pointed to sex. That was just wrong, Harry was a few months younger than Draco, and Lucius was Draco's father.   
His eye flew to the keyhole, widening in horror as he watched the scene unfold before him.   
"Oh my god," whispered Draco, his whole body going rigid with shock.  
He could see Potter with his own eye's. The younger boy was huddled against the wall, looking absolutely terrified with his eye's wide and his cheeks glittering with tears. Draco could see blood smeared on the boy's pale thighs, and he could guess without a doubt what drew the scream a second ago. He shivered, feeling like bug's were crawling on his skin as Harry began sobbing, cringing away from Lucius as the older man grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.  
Draco didn't like Harry, but he couldn't help but feel pity towards the poor shivering creature in the room. Nobody deserved this, least of all sweet, innocent Harry Potter, though he hated to admit it.   
He didn't want to see what was coming next, he didn't want to see his father raping the small, trembling boy that he had known and fought against for nearly five years, but he couldn't seem to tear his eye's away from the horrible scene as his father lay the boy on the bed and whispered something into Harry's ear as he lifted the thin leg's over his broad shoulders.  
Draco could see how tense Harry was and wanted desperately to stop Lucius before he hurt the boy. Couldn't he see that Harry was terrified of him? He was going to get torn apart if he didn't relax.  
'Please father, don't do it' he thought, closing his eye's in time to miss when Lucius buried himself in Harry's delicate body, however, he couldn't block out the shrill scream that followed. It sounded like Harry was being slowly tortured to death by the Cruciatus Curse. The sound made Draco's stomach give a horrible jolt, making him feel sick to his stomach, and he was sure he must have looked a sight, pale as death with a look of utter shock and disgust on his face.  
What finally did it for him was when Lucius began strategically moving so he hit the prostate with every thrust, and roughly stroking Harry's limp member to hardness, forcing Harry to come so he was to exhausted to struggle as Lucius began ruthlessly pounding into him. The violent thrusts drew weak, pitiful sobs from the small boy as he tried desperately to squirm away from the older man.  
  
Draco was to shocked to notice as a single tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't believe this was happening to Harry….at the hands of his father. It was to much for Draco and he felt his stomach give another violent jolt.  
With a choked cry, he bolted down the hallway, not caring about the noise his feet were making. As soon as he reached the bathroom he immediately dropped to his knee's in front of the toilet and proceeded to be violently ill.  
  
****************  
  
As soon as Lucius heard the cry he immediately pulled out of Harry, ignoring the pained cry the boy gave, and scrambled around the room, pulling on his clothes as he threw open the door and rushed down the hall toward the bathroom.  
The mans face drained of all color when he saw it was Draco who had found out and was now throwing up and sobbing uncontrollably. His son was shaking so violently it looked almost as if he was having a seizure and he was looking up at Lucius with an unreadable look in his glassy eye's.  
  
"…..Draco." He whispered, resting a hand on his son's shaking shoulder.  
The blond boy shook his head, batting Lucius's hand away. "W-why did you do that?" He asked, wiping his tears away. "How could you do that?"  
Lucius frown. "Why do you care? I would have thought you would love seeing Potter broken and humiliated. I've heard you complain about him enough." He spat, trying to mask the pain he was feeling at having Draco looking at him like he was a monster.  
The pale boy shuddered. "N-not like that. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even P-Potter." He gave a trembling sigh, his whole body shuddering. "How could you do that to him? That could just as easily have been me. Would you want that to happen to me?" Draco demanded, lowering his face to glaring at the floor.   
He couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment, but the sight of Harry being violated like that scared him more than he would have ever though possible, all he could think of was 'what if that were me in there?'. Year's of living with former Death Eaters always around him, leering and groping him in the middle of the night, it had left him with an incurable phobia of rape in all way, shape and form. He had never told his father or mother of that, he never told them anything, because Malfoy's didn't show their weaknesses.  
While Draco was thinking of his past, Lucius thought about what his son had said, and quite suddenly realized the mere thought of what he had done to Harry happening to Draco made him sick. "No, I wouldn't. And I'm sorry you had to see that."  
"…..Why did you do it?" Draco asked softly. "Didn't you realize you were hurting him?" His eye's became cloudy and unfocused. "He was so scared, it could see it in his eye's, he was scared to death of you." He looked at Lucius again. "This wasn't the first time you did that….was it? That's why he was so scared of you. He knew you would hurt him again."  
Lucius frown, his cheeks turning red. He knew he was being cruel to Harry, but the way Draco was saying it made him seem like some sort of a disgusting freak. "Why don't you go to him. He'll explain everything to you." he suggested, needing to get away from the look Draco was giving him.  
  
Draco nodded. He wanted to know how the hell Harry ended up in his fathers bed. He had to know. This wasn't something that normally happened and he was determined to get some answers.  
He slowly walked out without looking at his father, he didn't think he could bear to look at him for awhile without seeing that horrible scene again.  
It didn't take long for him to reach the bedroom, but strangely he couldn't see Harry anywhere.  
  
"Potter? Where are you?" He demanded. Regaining his arrogant attitude, more out of habit than anything else. Draco refused to face Potter with anything less than his complete composure and finesse. He placed a hand on his hip and marched towards the bed, getting down on his hands and knees to peer under the bed. "Hello Potter. Having fun with the dust bunnies?"  
Harry blinked slowly, curled up in a small ball and shaking uncontrollably under the bed. "D-did you come here to hurt me to?" He asked sadly, unable to keep his voice from trembling.   
Draco shuddered at the thought. "No. Personally I think that kind of behavior is barbaric. I simply wanted to know how you ended up….uh….here."  
"Why? So you can go tell all your friends how your dad made me his personal fuck toy?"  
"Fuck toy you say. Well now, that is interesting. But no, as appealing as the idea may be, I have no desire to destroy my families reputation. I don't exactly agree with my father on certain views about sex, if you know what I mean. Why do you think I'm not rubbing your face in it?"  
Harry shrugged uncertainly.   
"Well whatever. Now come out from under there or I'll come in there after you."  
"No." He said softly, crawling further away from Draco. "You'll just hurt me like everyone else."  
Draco rolled his eye's. "Oh for-… get your ass out here right now you bloody Gryffindork!!! I don't have time for this." He said, getting on his stomach and sliding under the bed. Harry's eye's widened and he shot back even further. Draco simply waited patiently until he calmed down a little, his eye's surprisingly didn't show any signs of wanting him dead. "Alright, now I'm down to your level, so start spilling."  
Harry blinked in shock. Draco Malfoy was actually being nice to him, or at least as nice as he ever got. "A-are you sick? Your acting….strange."  
Draco scowled. "Shut up, Potter! I'm only here to find out how the hell you managed to become my fathers little plaything."  
That was more like the old Draco. Harry was beginning to relax a bit in the familiar company, even if it was Draco Malfoy, at least he was someone he knew. "There's not really much to tell. I ran away from the Dursley's and Lucius found me a-and brought me here." Draco could fill in the blanks on that one. "Then the next day we found out we had accidentally created a bond between us. S-so now were stuck together."  
That took a minute to absorb. "…..Your bound to my father?" Draco asked in astonishment. Harry thought he was going to faint, but to his surprise he began laughing. "Oh god!!! That's so f-funny! Harry P-Potter, bound to my father." He cracked up again. Laughing so hard tears began streaming down his face and he was clutching his ribs, moaning in pain in between loud mocking laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Ow, shit, my ribs."  
Harry gave Draco a very dirty look. "Somehow it doesn't seem as funny from my point of view."  
"I know. But you've got to admit, there is a certain irony in there. After all, you could have been bound to Granger or even Weasly, but instead your bound to someone who would probably like nothing better than to hand you over to Voldemort." He gave a small chuckle, lazily rubbing his eye's. "This is probably going to hit me very hard in a few minutes, so just give me a minute to laugh at you."  
Harry gave a small smile. "You know, I've heard this bond referred to as a marriage, so in a way it suppose I'm your step-father now." That wiped the smile from Draco's face.  
"Oh merlin. I think it just hit me." He gasped. Looking incredibly tragic for a moment while he tried to take in what Harry had just said. "Ok, maybe this isn't so funny. No, in fact this is a crime to all wizard kind. I have to find some way to fix this."  
"Good luck, Malfoy. Your father and I already went to Dumbledore with this and even he's stumped. Apparently contract bindings are permanent and we'll both die if we try to break it. So I guess I'm going to be living here for a really long time." Harry sighed, lightly twirling his hair around his fingers. There was a long pause in which Harry and Draco simply studied each other for a moment, both nearly petrified with what had just occurred, but finding comfort in knowing they weren't alone.  
Something had changed in that moment, their views of the other had changed, not dramatically but enough so they had a mutual understanding without saying a single word, like they knew what the other was feeling and were happy knowing they had an ally in what had become a very twisted situation.  
Draco was the first to break the silence. "….Only 3 weeks until school starts." He said, rolling his eye's. "Think we can handle each other until then?"  
Harry smiled back at him. "I guess we'll find out, won't we."  
  
And suddenly, life didn't seem so bad anymore.  
  
  
A/N: I'm finished!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!! This chapter was so hard to write and it took FOREVER so don't blame me if it seems a little crappy. I thought it was, but the next chapter will be better, I promise.   
The plot bunny just abandon me. ::starts crying:: why, bunny, why? But don't worry, I'll have it back soon.  
And I've been toying with the idea of a Harry/Draco scene or possibly a 3-way. Give me your ideas viewers cause I'm seriously considering giving Draco a piece of the action, there's plenty to go around folks. ^_^ 


	4. Magic and Meetings

Secret's of the Heart  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Life had gotten much easier since the day Draco had found out about his father and Harry. After that fateful day, Lucius seemed to be harboring a lot of guilt for what he had done and it showed in the way he threw himself into his work day after day. Harry and Draco hardly ever saw him anymore and spent most of their time arguing over one thing or another and sneaking into Lucius' private book collection to read up on Dark magic and magic bonds.  
Harry had a feeling Lucius knew about them sneaking into his study but was letting them think they were fooling him so he could throw it in there faces later. He just seemed like the kind of person who would do that.  
But today Harry wasn't sneaking into the library. Instead he was standing outside of Lucius' study, trying to work up the courage to knock on the intimidating door which had carvings of snakes winding around the frame.  
  
"Ok, I can do this. Just knock Harry, it's not that big a deal, it's just a door." He said, sounding braver than he felt, raising his hand to knock.  
Just as his hand was about to strike the door it swung open, revealing a very annoyed Malfoy. Harry jumped nearly a foot. "What do you want Mr. Potter?" He snarled. "I'm a very busy man."  
Harry frown. "That never used to be a problem before Draco found out."  
At the mention of his son Lucius gave Harry a calculating glare, sighed in exasperation and motioned for Harry to enter the room. Softly closing the door behind him Lucius turned to face the nervous boy. He noticed Harry was fidgeting more than usual and he couldn't seem to keep his hand's still.  
"So, uh, how did you know I was at the door?"  
"You're the only one in the house who can speak Parseltongue besides Voldemort, and I highly doubt He would be talking to himself outside of my study."  
Harry could feel his face getting hot and he just knew a flaming red blush was making it's way across his cheeks. "Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize. Those snake's were pretty life-like."  
Lucius stared at Harry, one pale eyebrow raised. He was fighting a loosing battle to keep a smirk off of his face at the boy's nervousness. "So why are you here? It must be important if you were working up the courage to knock for nearly 20 minutes."  
"Y-you knew I was there the entire time?!" He asked incredulously, his nervousness suddenly vanishing.   
"Of course I did, I know everything that happens in my own home." Snapped the partly annoyed Malfoy. "Now, what do you want? As I've said before, I'm very busy."  
Harry nodded, fixing his eye's on his feet. "W-well, I was…worried about you." Lucius' eye's widened slightly as the boy continued. "I know I really shouldn't be here but it's just that I….."   
"You what?" Asked Lucius, rather curious to hear what Harry had to say, even though he had a fairly good idea already.  
Harry bit his lip, his green eye's shining in fear as he continued to stare at his feet. "I….w-want you to-"  
"To make love to you again?" Lucius asked softly, tilting Harry's head up to meet his eye's. He could see the answer in those frightened orbs.  
"I d-don't know why. It's wrong….I shouldn't want this," he whispered pitifully, looking close to tears.  
"Don't cry mon petit, it's not your fault, it's the bond that's to blame. Remember, little one, the bond was created by sex so it's only natural that it would enforce the contract by making you desire me, that way it ensures that neither of us breaks the contract." He explained gently, knowing that the bond had indeed began to pressure them ever since that day they 'signed the contract' . He had been feeling it even more so than Harry because, unlike the boy, he really did desire to sleep with him. He wanted nothing more than to rip Harry's clothes of and ravish him right then and there, but the memory of what had happened the last time he did that was still fresh in his mind.  
"Please," Harry said softly, fear evident in the way his body had begun trembling and tears had begun to stream down his flushed cheeks, "I-I want to…"  
Lucius nodded, gently pushing Harry to the floor and locking the door with a wave of his wand and turned to look at the boy. The second his silvery eye's landed on his bondmate he was filled with an incredible wave of guilt for all the pain he had caused him.   
Guilt wasn't something he usually felt, but right now it was like a block of ice in his stomach, making his blood run cold. The child was absolutely terrified, crying silently as his fear fought with the bond for control of his actions. For some reason it didn't fill Lucius with the excitement it used to, instead his heart felt like it was breaking in half. He knew it was the bond that was forcing these emotions to the surface, it was forcing his emotions to turn him into something he wasn't, and it was doing the same thing with Harry. Lucius once again cursed himself for his utter stupidity as he gave into the bond.  
Very gently he placed his lips on Harry's, feeling that wonderful heat running through his veins, making the room spin. Slowly his control begin to slip, but he refused to give into his urges this time and forced himself to go slow, slowly creeping his hands down between Harry's thin thighs, feeling the boy trembling at his touch.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Lucius asked, giving Harry the opportunity to walk away if he was to scared.  
Harry gave a small shuddering sigh. "I'm sure." He whispered softly, his fear gradually disappearing as the bond completely took over and he pulled Lucius down for another passionate kiss.  
It didn't take them long to get their clothes scattered across the room, both of them focused only on one thing: sex. Harry was laying on the ground, eye's glazed over in a sensation overload as Lucius swiftly entered him, minus preparation or even lubrication, not that it was even needed as the bond had somehow nullified all pain. In the back of his mind Harry wondered why it had never done that before, but all questions left his mind as Lucius began thrusting, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Harry's hips and his teeth softly grazing over Harry's exposed throat.  
It didn't take long for them to reach their peak, both their eye's, emerald and silver, going wide at the flood of sensations that coursed though their body's.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading as two loud screams echoed through the manor, followed by a wave of magic so strong that all the glass began shattering in the room. With a panicked cry, Draco flung himself to the ground, trying to avoid the glass that was exploding throughout the room but it wasn't enough to stop the sharp shards from tearing through his soft skin as he was thrown against the opposite wall.  
He lay there for a moment, blood running from numerous cut's over his body, as he tried to stop the pain his pounding heart was causing. Slowly awareness began to creep into his gunpowder gray eye's (the color they became in the face of pain), with a soft groan he began to inch himself into a sitting position.   
What the hell had just happened, he wondered, and where was Lucius and Harry?  
That thought kicked his brain into action.  
  
"Oh my god!" He gasped, leaping to his feet and sprinting out of the room toward his fathers study, ignoring the pain that exploded over his body and the fact that the manor seemed to be in shambles.  
  
******************  
  
In the staff room of Hogwarts all of the professors slowly climbed to their feet, wincing slightly at the bruises that were rapidly forming were they had slammed into the wall.   
  
"What on earth was that?" Snape said, more to himself that anyone else, his black eye's slightly glazed in pain.  
Dumbledore shook his head, confusion in his eye's. "I have no idea, Severus."  
  
*******************  
  
  
Voldemort's ruby red eye's were widened in shock as he brushed his midnight black hair out of his pale face.  
  
(A/N: In this fic, Voldemort is NOT ugly. His appearance is a pale, attractive man who's age seems to change with his attitude. (I just put that in so I could have a variety of way's to make him look) I know that's not how he is in the book, but come on, this is a fan fiction, it's my right as a fan author to twist people and places to suit the story. Besides, Voldie is one of my favorite characters and I just can't bear to make him ugly. Also, beware of some major OOCness in Voldie.)  
  
Slowly he stood up, still wide eyed as he took in the damage to his home (Riddle Manor). Part of the roof had caved in, leaving a gaping hole so big he could have make out constellations if the stars were out, the logs from the fireplace had rolled onto the floor and was slowly smoldering. The whole place was in disarray and he wasn't doing to great either.  
  
"….What the hell was that?" He whispered to himself, summoning his Death Eaters to him.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"Father! Harry!" Yelled Draco, dropping to his knees beside the two. "Oh my god, what were you doing, you destroyed the manor!!" He screamed, sounding frantic, though more so for the manor than the two people laying on the floor.  
Lucius gave a small groan, rolling off of Harry and painfully rising to his knees, gently gathering the unconscious boy in his arms and looking at Draco. "The bond did this…..." He said, silver eye's coming into focus.  
"Bond my ass!" Draco snapped in disbelief. "No bonding could have done this, just take a look around, I'll bet every witch and wizard in England felt it!" He screamed, looking very unsettled and shaken. "It was like all my magic just suddenly left me and came back a hundred times more powerful."  
Lucius' hooded eye's looked at Draco for a moment, still disoriented from the huge amount of magic that had just passed through his body. "….That sound's familiar." He whispered softly, his nose wrinkling slightly as he noticed the garbage dump his manor had suddenly become. "Merlin, look at this place! Draco, you go to the library and……"  
Draco looked slightly confused at his fathers sudden silence. "What is it? Are you feeling sick?"  
"….No. Voldemort's calling me." Draco's face paled. "Here, Draco, take Harry and put him in bed, don't leave his side until I get back." Lucius ordered, all signs of shock and weariness leaving him as he began swiftly gathering his clothes, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his son's face had gone bright red as he pulled on his clothes and disapparated away.  
"Good luck, father." Draco whispered, gently lifting Harry in his arms with a small hiss of pain and walking out of the room.  
  
********************  
  
By the time Lucius arrived nearly all of the other Death Eaters were already kneeling in front of their Lord, heads bowed so their faces were hidden.  
From what he could see Voldemort had only summoned the inner circle, he recognized Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Snape, all the others had their faces masked by their hair, the same as him. Most of them had long hair and found it comforting to shield their faces in the presence of Voldemort, only a few people would dare to look at Him directly, one of those few was, of course, Snape. Cold and seemingly emotionless he was the favorite of Voldemort, though most couldn't see why.  
Lucius snapped out of his thinking when Voldemort began to speak.  
  
"…I assume you all felt that surge of power." He said in that soft hypnotizing voice. "Find out who or what caused it. Go now, Severus, you stay."   
Lucius blinked. That was it? Something was definitely wrong, he thought as he disappeared, Voldemort never dismissed them that quickly, and without torturing at least one of them. He suddenly felt a surge of pity for Snape as he landed safely within his manor.  
  
  
*****************  
  
SEV'S P.O.V  
  
  
I gulped slightly as the others disappeared. I knew Voldemort favored me, sometimes more than is natural, but it does help me gather information that could be used against him. Right now , however, I was praying to all the gods in heaven and hell to get me out of here. I didn't trust that look in Voldemort's eye's any more than I would trust a starving vampire not to suck my blood.  
  
"Well, Sssseveruss." He said softly, hissing gently on the S's in that seductive way that made chills run up my spine. "Your skilled in the dark art's, possibly more so than even I," He said, looking deceptively harmless in that strage way of his. He could change his appearance without changing his body, so he could look anywhere from 10 to 100 if he desired. "Tell me, do you recognize that spell?"  
Snape shook his head, his hair tickling his face. "No. But I can tell you that the spell, or whatever it was, was not Dark Magic, nor was it light. I honestly have no idea what it was, I've never felt anything that powerful before."  
Voldemort nodded, looking almost dreamily up at the sky for a moment before rising gracefully to his feet and gesturing for me to follow.  
As we walked I once more found myself entranced by the creature in front of me. He had 'shed his skin' ,as I like to call it. The snakelike appearance melting away to reveal the 'form' he had 'chosen' for the moment. A cute little 11 year old with pale skin and huge, innocent red eye's.  
I inwardly smiled. Voldemort had been like this as long as I could remember. He had the strange ability to change from 'Voldemort' to 'Tom Riddle' without so much as a change in his heart rate. But that wasn't what really fascinated me. What drew me to him was how he could change his age. I'm not even sure if he is even aware most of the time that he does this, but I find it incredibly stunning to see Voldemort as an 11 year old child, walking as if he owned the world. It's enough to make me smile sometimes.  
Nobody else knows about this, save for me and Voldemort himself. I've never even told Dumbledore, it makes me think that sometimes I'm not completely loyal to him, but at the same time I know that I would never willingly tell anyone else about this.  
Not because of some selfish reason, but because it proves that he can't be all bad.   
  
"Ssssev," Tom said softly, looking at him with wide red eye's, "Something it troubling you. Your brooding again."  
"It's nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what form of magic we just felt. I know I've heard of something like it but I can't seem to remember what it was."  
"Mmm. Don't try to hard, you'll give yourself a headache." He said softly as they entered the manor.  
  
****************  
  
Lucius quietly entered the bedroom, smiling for a moment as he saw Draco curled up with Harry's head on his lap, gently stroking his hair, looking half asleep himself.  
  
"Draco." He whispered.  
"Hmm?" Draco mumbled softly, gray eye's fluttering open and widening in surprise. "Father, your back! What happened, are you ok?"  
Lucius smiled. "I'm fine. Voldemort wants us to find out what caused the explosion of magic, that's all."  
The pale boy gave a sigh of relief and sank back into the pillows. "…….Well. Do you know what caused it?" He asked curiously.  
"No, I'm afraid not. But I will find out." He vowed, walking over to the bed and patting Draco on the head as he climbed into the bed.  
"Uhm, father, could I stay with you and Harry tonight?"  
"Of course." Lucius said, yawning slightly as both him and Draco burrowed under the blankets, snuggling up against Harry's small body. Both pondering the mystery of what had just happened as sleep overtook them. "Goodnight Draco." He murmured softly.  
"G'night daddy."  
  
Both slept soundly that night, curled up in the large, warm bed against the unconscious boy, both unaware of what would face them tomorrow. Blissfully oblivious to the fact that at that moment Narcissa Malfoy was making her way home.  
  
  
A/N: My plot bunny has returned to me, thank you to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me!! I'm thinking about adding some SS/TM, should I? Voldemort/ Tom Riddle is going to be a big part of the story so he should get some of the action to, don't ya think?  
The Goddess of Lucky Charms needs many many opinions! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
